1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a merry-go-round that is self-propelled by the riders sitting in a set of chairs on the device.
2. Description of Related Art
For years a common amusement park and playground staple has been a merry-go-round. Children love to ride on the spinning device, and adults have fond memories from when they were a child. The typical merry-go-round consists of a stationary base, with a spinning platform and multiple handles. The riders could sit on the platform while another person used the handles to push the merry-go-round around and around. Another option for the rider is to run alongside the merry-go-round, holding a handle and when the merry-go-round is spinning fast enough the rider jumps onto the platform. This is not only exhausting for the rider but also dangerous should the user trips or falls next to the merry-go-round. Many of the amusement park merry-go-rounds, also known as carousels, are machine operated, wherein a motorized engine turns the platform enabling the merry-go-round to spin.
A problem with most non-motorized merry-go-rounds is that an external force must be used to keep the device spinning Either a person must continuously push, or one of the riders must repeatedly dismount. Some rider-propelled merry-go-rounds have been invented to improve upon the classic merry-go-round. These devices allow the rider to utilize a handle to crank turning portion of the platform. The handle enables one or more riders to turn the merry-go-round without the assistance of a third person. While the rider-propelled merry-go-rounds are a vast improvement on the classic merry-go-round, they still fall short as far as safety and deconstruction. These rider propelled merry-go-rounds have small seats which do not securely hold a child, and they are meant to be constructed and then left without ever being deconstructed.
It would be desirable in the art to have a merry-go-round which was not only self-propelling but also included safety features to protect the children riding the device. It was also be beneficial to have a merry-go-round which may be deconstructed when not in use or during inclement weather.